Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) jest byłym kapitanem 12 Dywizji. Żyje na wygnaniu w świecie ludzi, gdzie jest właścicielem swojego sklepu. Prowadzi go razem z Tessaiem Tsukabishi, Jintą Hanakari i Ururu Tsumugiyą. Ogólny opis Kisuke jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Zazwyczaj miły, spontaniczny, wesoły i dowcipny. Jest w tym samym wieku co Kūkaku Shiba. W walkach zazwyczaj trzyma się na uboczu, wtrąca się jedynie gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, przeważnie radząc sobie z łatwością - tylko raz zaskoczył go Wonderweiss Margela. Charakter Urahary trudno opisać; przez większość czasu jest niepoważny, odrobinę dziecinny. Bardzo często żartuje, przeważnie z biednego Ichigo, jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, drastycznie zmienia się - miejsce wiecznie śmiejącego się człowieka zajmuje poważny osobnik, mocno związany ze światem Shinigami i głęboko tkwiący w jego intrygach. Gdy staje się poważny, od Kisuke bije nieokreślona aura, która nie pozwala nikomu lekceważyć go. Wygląd Ma włosy w kolorze słomianego blondu. Dawniej ubrany w tradycyjny płaszcz kapitański, obecnie nosi równie tradycyjne japońskie sandały i zielono-biały kapelusz podobny do kapelusza wędkarskiego (stąd nadany mu przez Ichigo pseudonim Sandal-Hat (sandały-kapelusz) jap. ゲタ帽子 (geta-bōshi, w wolnym tłumaczeniu "kapelusznik w sandałach"). Zawsze nosi przy sobie laskę, którą może oddzielić duszę od ciała. Kisuke Urahara jest perfekcjonistą, zawsze stara się wykonywać wszystko jak najlepiej. Sam siebie określa jako "uczciwego, przystojnego, seksownego sklepikarza". Historia thumb|left|Urahara jako kapitan 12 DywizjiW Soul Society zamieszkiwał przy posiadłości Yoruichi Shihōin, razem z Tessaiem Tsukabishi - prawdopodobnie byli już wtedy dobrymi znajomymi. Początkowo Urahara był 3 oficerem 2 Dywizji, później (jakieś 110 lat przed wydarzeniami z fabuły) dzięki rekomendacji Yoruichi, przewodzącej wówczas 2 Dywizji, został kapitanem 12 Dywizji i pierwszym dyrektorem, jak również założycielem Instytutu Badawczego Shinigami. Jego porucznikiem została Hiyori Sarugaki, jednak nie chciała zgodzić się na służbę pod rozkazami Kisuke. Ten, po radzie zasięgniętej u Shinjiego (kapitana 5 Dywizji i znajomego Hiyori), zabrał krnąbrną podwładną w miejsce, któremu przewodził, będąc jeszcze w 2 Dywizji - do specjalnego więzienia, w którym trzymani byli potencjalnie niebezpieczni członkowie Gotei 13. Tam zostali zaatakowani przez jednego z więźniów, Urahara jednak powstrzymał go gołymi rękami, tłumacząc, że w tym miejscu obowiązywał zakaz noszenia broni, opiekuni musieli radzić sobie z więźniami bez jej użycia. Następnie odwiedził Mayuriego, wówczas jednego z więźniów, by złożyć mu propozycję wspólnej pracy. Ostatecznie udało mu się namówić naukowca, stwierdzając, że gdyby coś przydarzyło się Kisuke, to Kurotsuchi przejąłby cały instytut.thumb|Hiyori krzycząca na Kisuke thumb|left|Kisuke jako 3 oficer 2 Dywizji Kilka lat później, gdy usłyszał od Shinjiego o tajemniczym znikaniu dusz z Rukongai zajął się tworzeniem Gigai, które miałoby przeciwdziałać traceniu przez dusze swej postaci. Gdy zgłosił się do niego jeden z oficerów 7 Dywizji po wsparcie, Urahara wysłał Hiyori, która początkowo oponowała, lecz wyruszyła po chwili. Kisuke wrócił do eksperymentów, lecz przerwało mu je specjalne zebranie kapitańskie. Wybiegł ze swego gabinetu i zapytał naukowców o Hiyori, dowiadując się zaś, że wyruszyła w zagrożony teren. Pognał na spotkanie. Tam poprosił o przydział do zadania, jednak został odprawiony; wysłano oddział złożony z trzech kapitanów oraz dwóch poruczników. Kisuke próbował się wykraść przy pomocy specjalnego płaszcza, ukrywającego Reiatsu noszącego, lecz został jednak zauważony przez Tessaia, który z nim wyruszył. Na miejscu Urahara zaatakował Aizena, który właśnie miał zabijać na wpół przemienionego w Pustego Hirako. Zapytawszy Sōsuke co się dzieje, stwierdził, że porucznik 5 oddziału kłamie, mówiąc że chciał zająć się ranami swego kapitana - gdyż to nie są rany, ale Hollowfikacja. Aizen stwierdza, że Kisuke jest tym, za kogo go uważał i odchodzi, blokując atak Tessaia. Ten dziwi się, lecz po chwili zwraca się do Urahary z pytaniem, czy byłby w stanie cofnąć przemianę. Ten stwierdza że mógłby, lecz nie w tym miejscu, a szanse na powodzenie są niewielkie. thumb|left|Kisuke ratujący Vizardów Kisuke założył i pełnił funkcję pierwszego prezydenta Instytuty Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, drugim w kolejce był Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ok. 99 lat przed akcją Bleacha zostaje niesłusznie osądzony o prowadzenie eksperymentów na 4 dowódcach i 4 zastępcach dowódcy (obecni Vizardzi]), w wyniku czego zostaje skazany na wygnanie na Ziemię. Dzięki pomocy Yoruichi udaje mu się zbiec. Przez pewien czas ukrywa się wraz z Vizardami w jaskini pod górą Sōkyoku gdzie tworzy Gigai: dla nich, siebie, Tessaia i Yoruichi. Następnie opuszczają Soul Society. Dzięki niemu Ichigo i reszta jego przyjaciół mogli dostać się do Stowarzyszenia Dusz, a później do Hueco Mundo. Przed wyprawą do Soul Society Ichigo trenował i wprowadził go w tajniki Shinigami. W późniejszym okresie poprosił Yoruichi o udzielenie treningu Chadowi i Orihime. Agent Shinigami Kiedy Rukia Kuchiki straciła moce, Urahara oferował jej Gigai. Sprzedawał także niezbędne produkty duchowe, takie jak pigułki stabilizujące czy Gikongan dla Ichigo. Kisuke próbuje naciągnąć Rukię, lecz ta nie daje się nabrać. Za towary płaci przy pomocy specjalnego urządzenia, które ocenia wartość zabitych Pustych. Okazuje się jednak, że przypadkowo sprzedany został wadliwy produkt - zmodyfikowana dusza, mająca początkowo służyć do walki z Pustymi, jednakże odrzucona i przeznaczona do destrukcji. Urahara decyduje się naprawić błąd. Natrafia na Ichigo oraz jego ciało, kierowane przez tą właśnie duszę. Uwalnia je i planuje zniszczyć Gikongan, jednak Rukia odbiera mu go i stwierdza, że jest zadowolona z produktu. Kiedy pojawia się ostatni Quincy, Urahara wyjaśnia Rukii całą historię, ruszając na odsiecz Ichigo podczas jego pojedynku. On sam jednak nic nie robi, jego pomocnicy zaś niszczą Pustych. Gdy Ichigo szarżuje na pojawiającego się znienacka Gilliana, Kisuke powstrzymuje Rukię (przy pomocy Bakudō) przed wejściem w drogę Kurosakiemu, twierdząc, że Ichigo musi się dowiedzieć jaką posiada moc. thumb|right|Urahara vs [[Ichigo Kurosaki]]Gdy Kurosaki zostaje pokonany przez Byakuyę, Urahara ratuje go i obiecuje trening, by Ichigo mógł uratować Rukię z Soul Society. Po początkowym szoku (doznanym przez nagłą prośbę Ichigo o porządny trening), Kisuke uwalnia duszę Kurosakiego i każe mu w tym stanie walczyć z Ururu, małą dziewczynką pomagającą mu w sklepie. Nakazuje Kurosakiemu włożyć ochraniacze i wypowiedzieć specjalną, kretyńsko brzmiącą inkantację. Ichigo robi to, lecz okazuje się, że Urahara tylko żartował. Kisuke ostatecznie ratuje Kurosakiego, powstrzymując Ururu przed kopnięciem, które z pewnością zabiłoby Ichigo, po czym rozkazuje Tessaiowi przeciąć łańcuch duszy Ichigo i umieścić go w specjalnym dole, w którym przyspieszona zostaje przemiana w Pustego (prawdopodobnie stworzył go na zasadzie podobnej do działania Hōgyoku). Gdy Ichigo i z tym zadaniem sobie poradził, zostając ostatecznie Shinigami, Urahara trenował z nim walkę przez 5 dni. Po tym zaś otworzył Sekaimon i wysłał Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryū oraz Yoruichi do Soul Society. Soul Society Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Podczas pojawienia się Arrancarów w Karakurze, Urahara wyrusza na odsiecz Ichigo, który jest niezdolny do ataku przez strach o swojego Wewnętrznego Pustego. Blokuje cios Yammy'ego przy pomocy Chigasumi no Tate (zdolności swego Zanpakutō). Po tym Yoruichi przewraca Arrancara, Kisuke zaś daje jej środki medyczne, którymi ma ona zamiar pomóc Orihime. Gdy Yammy próbuje ją powstrzymać i zostaje znokautowany, wystrzeliwuje Cero, które odbija Urahara. Wyjaśnia Yammyemu, że zrobił to przy pomocy kontrataku, po czym atakuje olbrzyma przy pomocy Kōkyokuha. Atak odbija nieruchomy do tej pory Ulquiorra. Uderza Yammy'ego i wycofuje się wraz z nim do przejścia Garganty. Kisuke powraca do sklepu, w którym gości Yoruichi - potłuczoną po kontakcie z Hierro Yammy'ego i ogromnie żarłoczną. Dyskutują na temat Arrancarów, Yoruichi zaś stwierdza, że są silniejsi niż wszyscy się spodziewali. thumb|left|Urahara zatrzymujący Balę Yammy'ego Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, Uraharę odwiedza Sado, prosząc go o trening. Ten zgadza się mu pomóc, jednak prosi o to Abaraia. Gdy ten odmawia, Urahara stwierdza, że Sado musi walczyć przeciwko Bankai żeby się wzmocnić. Kisuke początkowo udaje, że nie posiada rzeczonego Bankai, lecz po chwili poważnieje i mówi, że jego Bankai nie nadaje się do ćwiczeń. Zrzuca na Renjiego wszystkie obowiązki w sklepie, łącznie z treningiem Yasutory. Sam przygląda się temu treningowi, gdy zaś Yoruichi przyprowadza do niego Orihime, prosi ją żeby trzymała się z dala od walki. Argumentuje to faktem, że jej jedyna broń ofensywna (Tsubaki) uległa zniszczeniu przez Yammyego, zaś wojownik bez broni jest ciężarem dla towarzyszy. Gdy po raz kolejny Arrancarzy przybywają do świata ludzi, Kisuke powstrzymuje Yasutorę i Abaraia przed wyruszeniem do walki, gdyż są zbyt osłabieni treningiem, w zamian za to wyrusza osobiście. Po dotarciu na miejsce ratuje Matsumoto, odcinając jedno z ośmiu ramion przytrzymującego ją Espady - Luppiego. Przedstawia się i reklamuje swój sklep przed Arrancarem, zaraz po tym zostaje zaatakowany przez Wonderweissa Margelę. Odbija cios Numeros i komentuje to stwierdzeniem, że ostatnio pojawiają się coraz dziwniejsi. W tym momencie Arrancar używa ataku Bala, czym zaskakuje przeciwnika. Kisuke odbija i ten atak, pytając czym on jest. W tym momencie za nim ląduje wściekły Yammy. Wyjaśnia mu, że Bala jest atakiem słabszym niż Cero, lecz 20 razy szybszym. Wystrzeliwuje dziesiątki tych ataków w stronę przeciwnika. Gdy Luppi zostaje zmrożony atakiem Hitsugayi, Yammy komentuje to, lecz Urahara zaskakuje Arrancara, dokańczając jego kwestię. Unika ataku olbrzyma oraz jego Bali, tłumacząc, że po tym jak zobaczył masę takich ataków, kolejny na niego nie zadziała. Tłumaczy także, że przetrwał atak dzięki specjalnemu, przenośnemu Gigai. Yammy atakuje Balą, ale Kisuke zatrzymuje go, wyjaśniając, że przebadał technikę dokładnie i jest w stanie jej uniknąć, a nawet przerwać atak. Staje się poważny, lecz w tym momencie Arrancarów otacza pole Negación, zabierające ich z powrotem do Hueco Mundo. Po kontakcie z Yamamoto, Urahara rozpoczyna przygotowania do przeniesienia Karakury na obrzeża Rukongai i zastąpienie miasta makietą. Przede wszystkim otwiera on dla Ichigo i jego towarzyszy przejście Garganta oraz uczy ich jak mają przez nie przejść. Później czyni to samo dla Renjiego i Rukii, ostatecznie także dla wsparcia z Soul Society. Następnie tworzy i uruchamia cztery filary emitujące moc podobną do Sekaimon, które zamieniają miejscami prawdziwą oraz sztuczną Karakurę. Hueco Mundo Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Urahara w Sztucznej Karakurze Następny raz Uraharę widzimy podczas bitwy w Sztucznej Karakurze. Kisuke zjawia się dość późno, na polu walki aktualnie znajduje się tylko Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo, nowo przybyły Isshin Kurosaki oraz Yoruichi, która przybyła z nim, lecz na początku się nie pokazała. Urahara przebija laserem na wylot, właśnie łączącego się z Hōgyoku Aizena. Ten jednak to regeneruje i przebija Kisuke mieczem. Okazało się jednak, że to było Gigai i Urahara pojawia się za Sōsuke, blokując go przy pomocy Bakudō #61 i #79, kończąc na Hadō #90. Aizen jednak zjawia się za nim, jeszcze bardziej połączony z Hōgyoku, i machnięciem ręki tnie go. Kisuke jednak zdaje się nie zważać na te obrażenia i zakłada na Sōsuke pieczęć, która sprawia, że zostanie zniszczony od środka przez własne Reiatsu.thumb|left|Aizen zostaje zapieczętowany przez Uraharę Po wielkim wybuchu, Urahara pojawia się obok Ichigo i Isshina mówiąc, że na pewno zaraz wróci i żeby nie stracili czujności. Tak właśnie było. Aizen, już wyraźnie połączony z Hōgyoku, pojawia się między nimi. Urahara wiedząc, że w frontalnej walce nie mają szans, atakuje wraz z Isshinem, jest to jednak tylko podpucha, aby związać Sōsuke czymś w stylu liny. Dało to pole do ataku Yoruichi, która miała rękawicę przeciwko Hierro. Aizen jednak szybko się zbiera, w tym czasie dochodzi do małej sprzeczki między Kisuke a Yoruichi na temat zniszczonej właśnie rękawicy na lewej nodze. Wyraźnie irytuje to Isshina.thumb|right|Kisuke użył na Sōsuke Shibari, Benihime Wszyscy jednak widząc nadchodzącego Sōsuke poważnieją. Urahara kontynuuje to starcie rzucając Bakudō #30, Aizen z łatwością to odbija, lecz była to tylko przykrywka dla ataku Yoruichi. Ten też został zablokowany, jednakże Yoruichi użyła Shunkō do wzmocnienia siły ciosu, wbijając Sōsuke w ziemię. Następnie Urahara używa na Aizenie Shibari, Benihime i Hasobi Benihime, Juzu Tsunagi. Aizen przetrwał atak, lecz został zaatakowany przez Isshina przy pomocy Getsugi Tenshō. Nie zadziałało. Aizen pokazał im prawdziwą moc. Wszyscy zostają pokonani. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności *'Wielki intelekt': Urahara był w stanie stworzyć taki przedmiot jak Hōgyoku. Kisuke był pierwszym właścicielem Instytutu Shinigami, co sprawiło że zbudował wiele sprzętów. Np. karton, w który należy wbić miecz aby móc osiągnąć Bankai w 3 dni (ale z pewnym ryzykiem), kiedy normalnie osiąga się go w 10 lat. Kisuke stworzył też Gigai, czyli sztuczne ciała dla dusz oraz rękawice przeciw Hierro. Potrafił przewidzieć porwanie Inoue przez Aizena i chciał ją ochronić zakazując jej mieszanie się w walkę. *'Mistrz Kidō': Kisuke był w stanie użyć pod rząd po kolei: Bakudō 30 poziomu, Bakudō 70 poziomu, Hadō 80 poziomu, specjalnej pieczęci i Bakudō 30 poziomu. *'Mistrz walki wręcz': jako były członek 2 Dywizji oraz aktualnie przebywający w tym samym miejscu co mistrzyni walki, Yoruichi, Urahara opanował świetnie walkę wręcz. *'Mistrz Shunpo': Kisuke jest w stanie nadążać za ruchami Aizena i oszukiwać go przy pomocy Gigai. W dodatku uniknął ataku Wonderweissa Margely, którego nie był w stanie uniknąć Ukitake. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': Kisuke jako były kapitan 12 oddziału posiada ogromną moc duchową, która jest wyczuwalna w znacznej odległośći od niego. *'Uwydatniona wytrzymałość': Kisuke potrafi przyjąć na siebie sporo ciosów od Hiyori i śmiać się z tego. Raz kiedy Hiyori go kopnęła, to ona bardziej odczuła skutki kopnięcia. Zanpakutō W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina Shikomizue i znajduje się wewnątrz laski, którą można oddzielać dusze od ciała. thumb|right|Benihime *'Shikai': uwalnia się słowami Przebudź się (起きろ, okiro). Jest wtedy nieco szersza niż w zapieczętowanej formie. Pod postacią Shikai miecz posiada szerokie ostrze oraz szkarłatną wstęgę przy rękojeści. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Benihime potrafi tworzyć techniki stworzone ze szkarłatnej energii. Kisuke wykorzystuje różne komendy werbalne, które odpowiadają poszczególnym zdolnościom jego miecza. thumb|right|Nake, Benihime :*'Nake, Benihime '(啼け紅姫, Śpiewaj, Szkarłatna Księżniczko): jest to zdolność ofensywna Benihime. Polega na wytworzeniu szkarłatnej fali niszczącej wszystko na swojej drodze. Siła tej techniki porównywalna jest z tą, jaką dysponuje Gestuga Tenshō. Z łatwością technika powstrzyma Cero oraz Bala. Kisuke potrafi kontrolować kształt, rozmiar oraz siłę fal. Każdej fali towarzyszy odgłos jak przy puszczaniu fajerwerków. thumb|right|Chikasumi no Tate :*'Chikasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, Tarcza Krwawej Mgły): technika produkująca heksagonalną tarczę w kolorze krwi. Technika bez problemu zatrzymała potężny cios Yammyego Riyalgo i Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo, która mimo tego lekko ją uszkodziła (sam Urahara potwierdził, że gdyby nie Chikasumi no Tate, straciłby on rękę). frame|right|Shibari, Benihime :*'Shibari, Benihime' (縛り紅姫, Zwiąż, Szkarłatna Księżniczko): technika skupia energię Benihime w formę sieci, która utrudnia przeciwnikowi poruszanie się. frame|right|Hiasobi Benihime, Juzutsunagi :*'Hiasobi Benihime, Juzutsunagi' (火遊紅姫, Zabaw się Ogniem Szkarłatna Księżniczko, Wiążący Różaniec): ataki Benihime przybierają eksplodujące właściwości. Dodatkowo dzięki tej umiejętności można wytworzyć kule energetyczne, które niczym miny lądowe wybuchają gdy poczują obce Reiastu. *'Bankai': jeszcze nie zostało ujawnione. Urahara zdobył je za pomocą własnej, trzydniowej metody. Można podejrzewać, że jest potężne. Jak powiedział sam Urahara: "Ostateczna forma Benihime nie nadaje się do treningów". Nawigacja Urahara Kisuke Urahara Kisuke Urahara Kisuke Urahara Kisuke